As electronic devices become smaller, the requirements for precise electrical connection at extremely fine pitch continue to increase. As an example, semiconductors, such as integrated circuits, are formed on wafers that are then cut into dice or chips that individually may be mounted on substrates. Typically, the substrate has fine electrically conductive circuit lines, and electrical and thermal contact must be made between the substrate and chip. As electronic appliances, such as computers, tape players, televisions, telephones, and other appliances become smaller, thinner, and more portable, the size requirements for semiconductors and the means for providing electrical connection between semiconductors and substrates, or between flexible circuits and rigid printed circuits, become increasingly demanding.
One method for providing electrical conductivity between two electrical elements is through the use of a Z-axis conductive sheet material, such as a Z-axis adhesive. Whether the sheet material is an elastomer or an adhesive, the continuing challenge is to keep pace with the miniaturization in the electronics industry. Z-axis conductivity can be achieved through a number of means, including dispersing conductive particles throughout a binder matrix. Where electrical connection on a very fine pitch is required, the conductive elements may be placed only where the electrodes are located, typically requiring indexing the conductive sheet to the electrodes, or the conductive elements may be placed at such close spacing, relative to the spacing of the electrodes, that indexing is not required. U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,494, (Calhoun et al) is an example of an electrically conductive adhesive tape having conductive particles placed at precise locations, on a fine pitch. The Calhoun et al '494 patent also discusses a number of available options for electrically conductive adhesive tapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,300 (Ponn) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,037 (Nellis, et al.), teach a dielectric sheet material having a plurality of compressible resilient conductive plugs that extend between the faces of the sheet. The sheet can be placed between circuits to make electrical connection there between. The conductive plugs of Ponn and Nellis are dispersions of conductive particles in a binder material.
Other patents teach orienting magnetic particles dispersed in a binder by applying a magnetic field, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,837 (Ikade, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,037 (King); U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,862 (Hartman); U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,101 (Jin, et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,347 (Dentinni). The distribution of the particles after orientation and curing is sufficiently uniform to be functional for certain applications, but is insufficient for other applications. If the number of particles used in these articles were to be increased in an attempt to reach smaller spacings for finer pitch connections, agglomeration would likely occur thereby causing shorting. Accordingly, there is a need for a fine pitch means of providing electrical interconnection between two surfaces in a precise manner, at an extremely fine pitch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,962 teaches conductive sheets that are conductive through the thickness but insulating in the lateral directions. While conductive materials are disclosed, they tend to have low light transmission and therefore are not particularly useful in transmission devices such as liquid crystal displays. Further, the conductive materials utilized in this patent are conductive ferromagnetic particles coated in a binder.
One known prior process for preparing chill rollers involves creating a main surface pattern using a mechanical engraving process. The engraving process has many limitations including misalignment causing tool lines in the surface, high price, and lengthy processing. Accordingly, it is desirable to not use mechanical engraving to manufacture chill rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,001 (Fleming et al) relates to an exposure process using excimer laser ablation of substrates to improve the uniformity of repeating microstructures on an ablated substrate or to create three-dimensional microstructures on an ablated substrate. This method is difficult to apply to create a master chill roll useful to manufacture complex random three-dimensional structures and is also cost prohibitive.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,974 (Burger) the substrates are made using lithographic processes. This lithographic process is repeated for successive photomasks to generate a three-dimensional relief structure corresponding to the desired lenslet. This procedure to form a master to create three-dimensional features into a plastic film is time consuming and cost prohibitive.
Conductive layers containing electronic conductors such as conjugated conducting polymers, conducting carbon particles, crystalline semiconductor particles, amorphous semiconductive fibrils, and continuous semiconducting thin films can be used more effectively than ionic conductors to dissipate static charge since their electrical conductivity is independent of relative humidity and only slightly influenced by ambient temperature. Of the various types of electronic conductors, electrically conducting metal-containing particles, such as semiconducting metal oxides, are particularly effective when dispersed in suitable polymeric film-forming binders in combination with polymeric non-film-forming particles as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,340,676; 5,466,567; 5,700,623. Binary metal oxides doped with appropriate donor heteroatoms or containing oxygen deficiencies have been disclosed in prior art to be useful in antistatic layers for photographic elements, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,275,103; 4,416,963; 4,495,276; 4,394,441; 4,418,141; 4,431,764; 4,495,276; 4,571,361; 4,999,276; 5,122,445; 5,294,525; 5,382,494; 5,459,021; 5,484,694 and others. Suitable claimed conductive metal oxides include: zinc oxide, titania, tin oxide, alumina, indium oxide, silica, magnesia, zirconia, barium oxide, molybdenum trioxide, tungsten trioxide, and vanadium pentoxide. Preferred doped conductive metal oxide granular particles include antimony-doped tin oxide, fluorine-doped tin oxide, aluminum-doped zinc oxide, and niobium-doped titania. Additional preferred conductive ternary metal oxides disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,995 include zinc antimonate and indium antimonate. Other conductive metal-containing granular particles including metal borides, carbides, nitrides and suicides have been disclosed in Japanese Kokai No. JP 04-055,492.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,077,655; 6,096,491; 6,124,083; 6,162,596; 6,187,522; 6,190,846; and others describe imaging elements, including motion imaging films, containing electrically conductive layers comprising conductive polymers. One such electrically-conductive polymer comprises an electrically conductive 3,4-dialkoxy substituted polythiophene styrene sulfonate complex.